Promises
by Blackcat314
Summary: It's three years after Kagome left. Now she's back because of a war in her time. LAter, she becomes a servant to Inuyasha. Sort of one-shot ficish
1. Kagome's return

Angel_gurl: Hey,ppl! This is my first Inuyasha fic, so please don't flame me if I did a bad job .  
  
Inuyasha: Flame her, ppl!! Authoresses are evil!!!  
  
Mob of different authoresses: *AHEM* *GLARES*  
  
Inuyasha: O.O U||| umm...... I think I'll take that back... he he....  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha's scared!!! ^.^  
  
Inuyasha: Am not!  
  
Kagome: Is too!  
  
Inuyasha: Am not!  
  
Kagome: Is too!  
  
Angel_gurl: Both of you, shut up! Ne wayz, i don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but I wish I did!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
It's been three years since Kagome returned to her own world for good. The Shikon No Tama was complete, and everything returned to the way it was before Kagome came( for Inuyasha, I meant). However, one slight change was that since he inherited his father's killing sword, then it is only fitting if he inherited the land left for him as an heirloom. Thus, Inuyasha is now the great Tai-hanyou ( I just made that up), Lord Inu-yasha. He now rules the Western lands of Feudal Japan. No one dared say he wasn't good enough for it, since they knew what the Tetsusaiga can do. But despite the power, Inuyasha remained as rightful and just as he always did before he became "The Lord".  
  
Inuyasha sighed heavily as he thought back to the times he and Kagome had shared. True, tyhose days were hard days, but they were enjoyable days, given the fact that it was Kagome he spent those days with. But now, those were all gone, just as his dear love was. The only remaining reminder he had of her was the completed Shikon No Tama, which he craved so much shortly after Kikyou had died. But now, it was as useless to him as a blade of grass was to a tiger. The only value he saw in it was that it was he and Kagome, along with other people he didn't necessarily get along with, who put the Shikon No Tama back together, and that the shikon was what purely reflected those hard yet happy days he spent.  
  
The Shikon No Tama, before it was put together again, had once glimmered with a life-like glow, but now, that glow was gone, only to be replaced by a dull shine, which was NOT pretty to look at./ I'd give anything just to have Kagome at my side again/ Inuyasha thought dully as he leaned against the railing of his balcony. /There's nothing to do right now, everything seemed so boring and quiet that even a Shippo ranting would be nice./ Inuyasha sighed again. " Inuyasha!!!" a young voice chirped happily from below. That voice belonged to a now 10 year old Kitsune known as Shippo.  
  
/Oh,crap. Scratch what I had just said about a Shippo ranting./ Inuyasha thought, slightly annoyed. He had decided to keep Shippo as his personal messenger boy, given the fact that Kagome's last wish before she left for good was for Shippo to be somehow, well cared for. Everything seemed to remind him of Kagome. " What is it, Shippo?" Inuyasha asked, returning to his senses. " There were rumours going around about a stranger who came from the Bone-Eater's Well!!" Shippo chirped happily, obviously knowing that the "stranger" might as well be his mother-like Kagome-onii-chan.  
  
"What? you're not serious, Shippo! Are you!?" Inuyasha said, a sudden feeling of happiness sweeling inside of him. "Yeah, I'm dead serious, you dope! Miroku and Sango are already there!! Let's hurry up! ^.^" Shippo impatiently urged. "Ok, will you just give me a minute to put some recognizable clothes on!?" Inuyasha huffed. It turned out that the "recognizable" clothes were none other than his red yukata. "ok, done. Now let's go." Inuyasha said, as he strapped on Testsusaiga. " why would we need that?" Shippo asked, curious. " In case anyone tries something funny." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Meanwhile, in Kagome's time.....  
  
" Kagome, hurry up and pack up some of your most valuable belongings!" Mrs. Higurashi urged suddenly, after she had barged in." Okaa-san? Why?" Kagome asked curiously. " The neighbouring town decided that it would be funny to have a war, so now they're sending troops in here to kill! We need to evacuate! they'll be here any moment now!" Mrs.Higurashi explained hurriedly. " WHAAAT!?" Kagome shrieked loudly. Never before had there been a war, and it was strange for her to suddenly leave years of work behind just to get it destroyed.  
  
Back to Inuyasha's time.....  
  
"Wow! We're there, Inuyasha! We're really there!!" Shippo squeaked happily. " Yeah......" Inuyasha was hoping that this "stranger" was Kagome. Little did he know that he'd be disappointed, which came soon. "Inuyasha! You came!" Sango said, shocked. "Well, duh. I just wanted to see who this stranger is." Inuyasha explained. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, Inuyasha. We saw this 'stranger'. She was a fraud. She's not Kagome, just this measly little girl with a ragged Kimono that splayed outwards ( a tutu)." Miroku said, with an air of depression. " Oh.....I see." Inuyasha said, disappointed. A few minutes ago, he felt as if he was flying, but now he felt like someone had just slapped him on his face hard. " Oh no! I heard that the Western Lord's household had been broken into and there's a thief on the loose!" a villager who just seemingly came back from a nearby town exclaimed loudly.  
  
Inuyasha gasped. A thief was on the loose! He'd better check it out. Inuyasha dashed out of the village quickly, and flew towards his own household./Whatever this damned thief stole, it had better NOT be the Shikon No Tama! I swear I'll rip this guy to pieces smaller than grains of sand!/Inuyasha thought angrily as he rushed home. True enough, his suspicions were confirmed. the robber had not stolen anything except for the Shikon No Tama. " KUSO!!" Inuyasha screamed with frustration. To him, he was a failure. He couldn't stop the woman he loved from leaving him. And now, he even couldn't stop his only reminder of her from being stolen.  
  
Meanwhile, the thief who had the Shikon ran far away, unbeknownst to himself, he was running straight towards the Goshinboku, where the Bone Eater's Well was.  
  
Back in Kagome's Time......  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome shrieked as she ran through the vast corridors of the Higurashi Shrine, a troop of the enemy pursueing , hot on her trails. She knew she would end up like all the girls who were caught. The young girls who were caught were either sold as slaves or raped on the spot. And she didn't want either.  
  
In Inuyasha's Time....  
  
The thief ran desperately, afraid that the lord would find him and arrest him soon. As he ran, he saw a wellup ahead. Without even thinking, he tossed the Shikon No Tama into the well, and sat down for a rest.  
  
In Kagome's time.......  
  
Kagome gasped as she ran, closer and closer to the place where her family kept the well. Without even thinking, she pried the door open, ran in, bolted the door, and jumped into the well, and hid. A few minutes later, the door burst open, and in marched the troop. " Damn, she got away," Soldier #1 said. " And she was a pretty one too, mind you." soldier #2 said, witha n air of depression. " I don't seem to hear any breathing, guess the girl fell to her death in the well." soldier #1 said. "Well, maybe. But just in case she made it through, i'll throw this in as a farewell present." soldier#2 smirked, as he threw into the well, a ticking bomb.  
  
In Inuyasha's time..  
  
Kagome shut her eyes tight, as if expecting something to blow her up. But no, there was nothing. She opened her eyes. Silence. There was nothing. Kagome slowly got up, and began to look around. Sunlight was pouring through the opening of the well. / Sunlight? There shouldn't be any sunlight! Our well had a roof on the top! No sunlight could get in!/Kagome thought. Then, something hit her. She might not be home after all! She could be in a certain somewhere right now! She began to feel around the moist earth that she was on. Suddenly, her hand hit something hard. It was round, and smooth, and it began to glow. It was the Shikon no Tama!! Kagome gasped, happily. This meant that she might be somewhere she wanted to be! Confident, she climbed upwards. When she reached the top, she gasped. Yup, this was definitely Feudal Japan.  
  
Cautiously, Kagome stepped out of the well, just to be knocked unconcious by a thief who stole the Shikon No Tama. " Heh, I'll get lots of money this time. You, along with that bead will earn me a lot. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The man, known as Tetsuo cackled. He walked off with kagome and the Shikon No Tama, as well as a dead man that he had killed earlier and dressed up in his thiefish disguise, and walked off to the Western Castle. When Tetsuo got to the front gate he knocked politely. Two of Inuyasha's guards opened the gate. " what do you want?" one of them asked. " I'm here to return something that I think the great lord himself lost." Tetsuo lied politely, as he held up the Shikon No Tama. "*gasp* Lord Inu's bead! And, what, pray, are these?" the guard asked, as he was handed the unconcious Kagome and the dead man. " These two came with the bead. This evil scum *points to dead man* must have been trying to hurt this poor girl after he stole the jewel. But rest assured, he is dead." Tetsuo lied. " I see, thank you. you will be rewarded two bags of gold for that service." the guard informed Tetsuo. " I humbly thank you." Tetsuo said, grinnig evilly.  
  
" Milord, the Sacred Jewel has been returned by a kindly citizen, along with the one who stole the jewel." The guard informed Inuyasha. "Good. Show me both the jewel and the guilty one." Inuyasha ordered. " Yes, milord." was the answer, as the dead man was dragged in, and the Shikon was presented into the room on a velvet cushion. " Take the dead man, and burn him. as for the Jewel, give me it." Inuyasha furtherly ordered. " Hai, Milord." The guard answered.  
  
With that, the guard took the dead man to the furnace, and left the jewel on the table. When the guards were out of sight, he quickly grabbed it and sniffed at it. Yes.....Kagome's scent was on it. He noticed it as soon as it was brought in. It was fresh scent, not scent that had faded years ago. Also, it was purified once again, and had that lively shine in it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter: Will the two lovers collide and reunite again? Or will Inuyasha be one step too late? Find out on the next chapter of The Promise!  
  
Angel_gurl: Hey,ppl. Sry this chap was too long, I just couldn't help it. The next chap will be short and easy. I swear it! 


	2. Kagome's scent' incidents

Angel_gurl: Heya, ppl! Sorry the last chapter was too long, Gomenasai!  
  
Inuyasha: To say that it was too long is an understatement, it lasted forever, you mean. But hey, at least you made me a lord and that's all I'm happy about.  
  
Kagome: What about me?  
  
Inuyasha: You were good.  
  
Kagome: What do you mean?  
  
Inuyasha: Just what I mean, You were good.  
  
Kagome: I don't get it....  
  
Inuyasha: Then don't.  
  
Angel_gurl: ^-^U I guess we should get on with the fic, ne wayz, I don't own the Inuyasha characters, but I do so wish I did.  
  
black_adonis: Sorry, I forgot to mention it in the first chap, but this fic isn't mine. It belongs to my ever crazy Inuyasha x Kagome friend ( But figures she loved to be lazy, and made me do the work instead T-T). Sadly, she is my penpal and I never saw her, except for in a photo. But she always mailed the rough draft for me to type.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ Kagome's scent was on the Shikon No Tama.... that only meant one thing for Inuyasha-----Kagome had recently been with the Shikon No Tama. Which, to him translates as 'Kagome has returned at some point'. He simply craved for her for three years, and now that there was likely evidence that she was back, he would stop at nothing to get to her. With that in mind, he decided to question the guard who presented the Shikon to him to see if any certain ebony haired girl came with it.  
  
"Kininshi( the guard's name), was a dark haired girl given as well as the Shikon No Tama?" Inuyasha asked, wary of every word that the guard would say. Now, thinking that his lord might favor the girl more than him, the guard decided to lie and said," No, Milord." " Oh, alright. You may return to your post again." Inuyasha said, somewhat depressed. Meanwhile, at the underground base-like hall of rooms where the servants slept, Kagome was being treated by the serving maids on her wound. She had been unconcious for 2 hours already.  
  
Just as the maids were finished with the treating and when Kagome finally awake, Kininshi came in and said," Hey, you, girl. What is your name?" Not liking to be questioned in such a rude way, Kagome reluctantly replied" My name is Kagome." "Oh,okay. So, Kagome, from now on, you'll be working here as a maid for our lord. If you refuse, I'll kill you. Understood?" Since she had no bow nor arrow, it would be critical if she refused. So Kagome accepted the terms. " Ummm... one question...." Kagome started, " Well, what is it?" Kininshi asked impatiently. '' What is your name?" Kagome asked, feeling a bit stupid. " Oh, my name is Kininshi. If that's all you're going to ask, you might as well have saved your breath for working, we're really busy here." Kininshi shrugged.  
  
Kagome was a great influence for all the workers there, given the fact that she was new, and they couldn't wait to show off their skills ( cuz most of 'em were men, but even the maids loved to show off). She was also very kind and nice, and was very grateful for how helping they were in return. The only things that bothered her was the identity of her 'lord' and Kininshi's cold attitude towards her. "Umm, Hajime-san, why does Kininshi-san hate me so much?" She asked one of her maid friends one evening. " Oh, he doesn't hate you, he's like that to every new person, because he's afraid that our lord might favor the new one over himself." Hajime explained. "Umm.. ano.... Hajime-san, who IS our lord anyway?" Kagome asked, flustering a bit at how stupid she made the question seem.  
  
" What? Don't tell me you don't know, but still, that's fine. Our lord is THE Lord, who else? None of us knows his real name, it's a mystery." Hajime replied as she yawned. "Okay, then. Thank you, Hajime-san." Kagome said, as her friend lay down to sleep. Not quite being able to sleep, she went to the upper deck( Inuyasha's castle sounds like a ship now,lol. ^-^U), and opened the doors to where the field was. No one ever used the field for agricultural uses, it was simply a piece of land with flowers in it. Sighing lightly, Kagome sat down and stared at the stars. The stars were so beautiful when they weren't interrupted by the shine of city lights. Meanwhile, in his own room, Inuyasha thought deeply about Kagome. He hadn't been able to take his mind off of her ever since he smelt her scent on the Shikon No Tama. Suddenly, a breeze blew upwards towards his room, carrying with it, Kagome's scent.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha snapped wide awake when he smelt Kagome's scent again. This time, he followed the scent to his balcony, where the meadow was. He looked down, and there, he saw a hunched up figure in a kimono. It was too dark to tell if it really was Kagome, but from he shadow the figure cast, and from its silhouette, it pretty much represented Kagome. Just as he was about to jump down and see if it really was Kagome, a bird flew by, scaterring its feathers and blocking Inuyasha's view. When Inuyasha focused on the point where the hunched up figure was, all that was left was a patch of grass. The figure was gone. Inuyasha sighed deeply, his chance of finding his love had yet again slipped from his grasp. "Kagome, are you really there? Or are you just dead and here to haunt me? If you are haunting me, at least show me your face. And talk to me. Life is so dull and empty without you. It's just not the same since you left." Inuyasha half whined. He wish he knew what was going on.  
  
The next day dawned bright and early, and Kagome was sleeping peacefully until Kininshi woke her up with a loud " WAKE UP!!!" Stunned, Kagome sat upright and slapped him right across the face before she realized who it was. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kininshi-san. It's just my habit that when I'm caught off guards, I tend to attack." Kagome apologetically said. " Damn, I'm just here to wake you up, you didn't have to kill me for it."Kininshi complained. "ano...gomenasai." Kagome said apologetically. "Well, no need to be sorry. But the reason I came here is because the maid who usually manages our lord's room and food has suddenly gone missing, so now you'll take her place, understood? Our lord is out looking into this case." Kininshi explained, as he and Kagome strolled down the corridor. " I see..." Kagome answered, a bit worried. She didn't know who the lord was, nor did she know how he was like. What would she do if the lord is displeased with her? "Okay, now that you understand what you have to do, your first task is to set up a new bed so that our lord can sleep well." Kininshi explained. "Oh, okay."Kagome answered simply."By the way, Kininshi- san, where is the lord's room?" Kagome asked.  
  
"His room is at the top floor, farthest room to thw west."Kininshi said." Arigatou, Kininshi-san!"Kagome said happily as she went upstairs. Kagome finally made it up to the top floor, and farthest room westward. She went into the room and looked around. A certain pink, glowing bead caught her eye. /Could this be!? The Shikon no Tama?/ Kagome wondered as she reached towards it, when suddenly " Oh! The lord returned early, he'll want to lay down and just rest." a servant outside in the hall said. /The lord! Uh oh. I'd better get the bed ready, or he'll get angry with me./Kagome thought as she pulled out the clean sheets and blankets from the lord's closet. She quickly set them up and left the room.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Main Hall, Inuyasha was removing all of his travelling garments( coat) and shoes when a sudden wave of Kagome's scent made him snap up and awake. But the wave went by as quickly as it came, so Inuyasha just ignored it. He felt very tired, so he decided to go up to his room and get some rest. He expected everything to be normal, but once he entered in, a great wave of Kagome's scent met his nose. /*gasp* What's with all of this Kagome's scent? It's been occurring eversince the Shikon No Tama was brought back from the theft. Could it have something to do with it?/ Inuyasha thought as he paced around his room. Yes, Kagome had definitely been there, and for a very long amount of time, too. Then, Inuyasha noticed the Shikon No Tama. It was glittering its lively glow more than before, more than the first time it had for 3 years./Kagome's definitely here, alright. All I just have to do is find out where she is hiding, and I'll never have to be alone anymore. SHE'LL BE MINE!(That was just scary)/ Inuyasha thought, as excitement welled up inside of him. He was just in need of a mate. If he finds her, she'll suit perfectly for his mate. Yes, Kagome will definitely be his for sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
black_adonis: Sorry this chapter had to be too long as well, People. But I want to get much of done as fast as possible, I'm stuck with a burden!  
  
Inuyasha:*evil grin* Yes... she'll be mine.... for sure......  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, you're scary~! You're SO evil~! XO  
  
Inuyasha: *snaps back to normal* Huh? What? Wha happened?  
  
Kagome: What happened!? Before you were just plain hungry to "have" me! Ewww...... you're a hentai, Inuyasha! I am NEVER even gonna' come 8 miles towards you!  
  
Inuyasha: What!? Kagome, please~! Listen to me, I can explain! It's the evil authoress who-------  
  
black_adonis: *AHEM*  
  
Inuyasha: * whimper, ears droop, cute lil shiny about-to-cry eyes, sits on the ground*  
  
a few minutes later....  
  
Inuyasha: * whimper,ears droop, shiny about-to-cry eyes, sitting on the ground, sniff....sniff*  
  
Kagome: Awwwww..... that's SO KAWAII~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!! I just want to * hugs the crying pup* do this right about now!! XD  
  
Inuyasha:* mentally congratulating himself for such a perfect act*  
  
Next chapter: Kagome serves Inuyasha lunch (how purfectly cute! ^-^), but will Inuyasha know it's her, or will he be just one step too late to see her!? Find out on the next chapter of Promises!! 


End file.
